


Discovery

by OtterMcKilbourne (p_3a)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Multi, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/OtterMcKilbourne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin Wrynn uncovers and comes to terms with his asexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deliverance

_"Just because ye’ve nae been wi’ a lass in decades, Belgrum, doesna mean—"_  
 _“Now, now, all this salty talk’s not fit fer young royal ears!” chided Aerin, who was completely unruffled by the conversation._  
 _Anduin, however, coloured slightly. “It’s okay,” he said. “I mean… I know about these things.”_  
 _Unable to resist, Aerin winked at him. “Do ye now?”_  
 _Anduin quickly turned to Belgrum. “What do YOU think it means?” he asked, hoping to change the subject._  [(x)](http://alacritious-eidolon.tumblr.com/post/58531576712/just-because-yeve-nae-been-wi-a-lass-in)

It wasn't that thirteen-year-old Anduin Wrynn was necessarily  _upset_  by the topic, or even embarrassed by it like might have been implied by his blush. It was more that he was... distressed over his lack of interest, and afraid of it being exposed.

He'd thought about this before. It had actually been a handful of years ago, when he'd just turned ten years old and Bolvar Fordragon had first breached the subject with him, that the matter had first come up.

"You may have already noticed you've been feeling things when you look at women," Bolvar had explained, "or men."

Anduin didn't know what he meant, and looked up at him with a skeptical wrinkle to his nose. "Things?"

"You might want to hold their hand and spend a lot of time with them," he continued.

Anduin nodded. He understood that part.

"You might want to kiss them," Bolvar circled his hand as he explained.

Anduin nodded again. The mental image of a particular boy, about his age, who he'd seen training at the cathedral to be a paladin came to mind.

"And then you get a strange feeling between your legs."

Anduin stared blankly at him.

"...no?" Bolvar raised an eyebrow.

Anduin shook his head, his cheeks starting to burn. Was there something wrong with him?

Bolvar tried not to look worried and pulled a book out from under the desk they were sat at. "Well, your Majesty, what I'm heading towards is that there's something you'll have to do when you're a little older to produce heirs for the kingdom." He opened the book at a particular page - mid-sized font surrounded scientific anatomical diagrams of the different genitalia - and showed it to Anduin. "Something a little like this..."

Anduin came into a little more understanding after reading that. He  _did_  get the feeling Bolvar had been referring to, it just... didn't happen in relation to  _people_  at all. Or anything, really. It seemed to be random.

He didn't mention that to Bolvar. He was clever, and it was his intuition on when to keep his mouth  _shut_  that had kept him alive as a boy king for so long. His sense for when adults were about to disagree with him was as acute as ever, and he didn't want to hear from Bolvar that there was something the matter with how he felt.

-

It wasn't until he was sixteen that Anduin really came to terms with  _what_  he was, and his deliverance was in the form of a most unusual companion.

His first few meetings with Prince Wrathion of the Black Dragonflight had been fraught with arguments, barbed insults, and at least one instance of Anduin furiously storming out of the room, refusing to go back for his cane - more worried about injuring his pride than his knee.

It had faded, though, into constant jihui games, playful bickering, and long, late-night debates. It was during a mixture of all three of these that Wrathion had, without Anduin ever noticing the change in conversation, brought up the topic of sexuality.

"I can't say I exactly comprehend you humans' insistence on  _gender_  as a contributing factor to procreation," he drawled, swirling his drink in its cup in a way that Anduin found rather pretentious. (It's just tea, he said mentally. Stop fiddling with it like it's alcohol. Everyone knows it isn't. You're  _two_.)

"I don't think sexuality has much to do with procreation," Anduin posited. "It's more to do with... uh, attraction," he fumbled, "I guess."  
Wrathion examined Anduin for a full five seconds before he spoke again. "You have intercourse recreationally?"  
"Um, yeah. Well, some people do. It's... enjoyable, I guess." He shrugged. "I wouldn't know, I'm... I don't...  _do_ that."  
Wrathion blinked. "You're infertile?"  
Anduin laughed. He was still on the procreation thing... "No, I'm just not sexually attracted to anyone."

He surprised  _himself_  with how clearly he'd put it. Wrathion blinked again, then understanding washed over his face:

"You're  _asexual_."

"I-- what?" Anduin stared. "There's a  _word_  for that?"  
"Of course there's a word for it. You humans are rather wonderful at butchering your Titan-given language for all sorts of new concepts, you know." Wrathion smiled, almost sympathetically, and leaned over to make his move in the jihui game. "You even have a word for how  _I_  am. Pansexual, it's called - 'attraction to all genders'. Very creative."

Anduin closed his mouth. "Does-- does this mean there are  _others_  like me?"  
"Of course," Wrathion smiled.  
"But--" Anduin hesitated. Maybe he'd been too eager. "I've had, uh. I've had crushes on people, before. Men, mostly."  
" _Romantic_  crushes, yes?"  
"Um--" Anduin blushed. "Yes."  
"Then what's the problem?" Wrathion seemed genuinely confused, his lips pursed and his eyebrow raised. "You don't experience  _sexual_  attraction, but you  _do_  experience  _romantic_  attraction. It's rather simple. Asexual and homoromantic."  
Anduin laughed nervously, feeling stupid. "I-- I guess, yeah."

Anduin swallowed, stalling on his turn for a little while before he looked up at Wrathion.

"Wrathion?"  
"Hm?" Wrathion looked up from his drink. "It's your move, by the way."  
"I know. I--" Anduin grimaced, feeling embarassed. "I just wanted to say thank you."  
"Whatever for?"  
"For helping me find, um, words. For how I felt." He smiled a little. "Thanks."  
"It's really no problem, Anduin Wrynn. It's no cost on my part."  
"I guess. But I just--" oh,  _why_  was he telling Wrathion all this? The dragon wasn't even interested. "I felt for so long like there was something wrong with me..."

Wrathion sighed softly, giving an odd sort of blink and tilt to his head before continuing. "Then I daresay it's I who should be thanking you," he said.  
"What-- What for?" Anduin gave a short laugh.  
"For giving me the opportunity to cheat at our game," Wrathion grinned.  
"What--" Anduin laughed properly. "Wrathion, I  _told_  you, the object is for  _both_  players to win!"  
"And haven't we? Both won out of this, I mean?" The dragon grinned wider, his sharp teeth glinting in the candlelight. "You feel  _comfortable_ , and I get to  _see_  you comfortable  _because_  of me."  
"I--" Anduin suddenly realised what Wrathion had said, and  _blushed_. "...what?"

Wrathion's pupils suddenly constricted and he swallowed, his face falling. "Nothing," he said, tapping his talons against the board and avoiding eye contact. "It's still your move."

Anduin conceded and looked back at the jihui board, letting himself smile just a little. He supposed they  _were_  both making progress...


	2. Divulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin begins the process of confessing to his parental figures - beginning with Jaina.

[ _Sequel to this._ ](http://alacritious-eidolon.tumblr.com/post/69048824292/just-because-yeve-nae-been-wi-a-lass-in)

So. Crunch day.

Anduin had to admit he'd put this off. A bit. ...okay, a  _lot_. He'd known something was  _different_  for a long time, but he'd been dreading telling his father that he might be  _gay_ , let alone... anything  _else_.  Anything more complicated. His mind had concocted scenes of his father's confusion turning to violence, his leg being broken again, disowned from the royal family and thrown into the streets... and despite knowing that none of that was likely to  _actually_  happen, it still rendered him afraid enough of how his father would take the news that six months passed between Anduin's initial revelation and the first few steps towards his reveal.

He decided, in the sort of  _tactical retreat_  that Wrathion frequently teased him over (not a  _surrender_ , Anduin always hastened to add), that he'd talk to Auntie Jaina first.

Not that their relationship had been much better of late. Jaina had grown cold and distant, a far cry from the woman who had befriended Anduin quite so soundly when he'd been younger. He supposed it was part of growing up - he was 16 now, had a mind entirely of his own, and the increased animosity between himself and the generation above him was seemingly universal. But at least he wasn't afraid Jaina would hurt him, and she didn't have any power over his titles if things went wrong.

Following Wrathion's example, he chatted with her about inane topics - the weather, mostly - for a while. The plan was to bring the topic smoothly towards sexuality once she was relaxed and comfortable. Or, well. Try to. She stared at him the whole time, apparently aware he was stalling; either she was cleverer than Anduin was, or Anduin was more obvious than Wrathion had been. Anduin dryly suspected both.

Eventually, she shook her head and for a moment Anduin tensed up, afraid he'd angered her. "Anduin, something's bothering you."

Once again, he felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. He gave a noncommittal shrug and looked away.

"Did you have another argument with your father?" She looked unimpressed.  
He shook his head. "Nothing like that. Well. Uh. Not yet. I think there's something he might not like..."  
Jaina raised an eyebrow, smirking. "And you think I will? This I need to hear."  
"N-- No, I just thought... you might be a little more, um. Accepting."

Her demeanour changed immediately when she realised it was something  _personal_  Anduin was talking about, rather than anything to do with politics. "What's the matter, Anduin?"

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming himself. "I was talking with my friend, and... he helped me realise I'm a little different than other people. At first I thought I was gay," he glanced up nervously at Jaina, "but that didn't fit, really. Not properly. I'd had  _crushes_  on men before, but nothing really... um...  _sexual_ ," he cringed at having to use the word so directly, then straightened up to look her in the eye as he made his final announcement. "Asexual. I think I'm asexual."

She listened openly throughout, her head tilted and a faint smile on her face. It widened reassuringly when Anduin was done talking. "I'm sorry I didn't get to help you with this earlier," she admitted. "I kept waiting for the right time, but I never really got a chance."  
"Um-- my friend wasn't exactly very complete," Anduin admitted with a breathless laugh. "Do you have any books I could read, or anything?"  
Jaina grinned. "Of course I do."

Three hours later and Anduin had more books to take home than he could realistically carry; and grateful he was for them, too. They covered a wide range of perspectives and vocabulary uses - it was an area of study he hadn't had an opportunity to delve into before, and he was glad Jaina was there to help him.

She was packing the particularly heavy books into boxes to be teleported to Stormwind when she posed the question he'd hoped she had forgotten. "When are you going to tell your father?"

"Uh," he fidgetted with his cane, "I don't know. I don't even know  _what_  I'm going to tell him yet."  
"Just tell him what you told me," Jaina soothed. "And on the off chance he doesn't take kindly to it, well... you always have a place to stay here if you need it."  
Anduin smiled bashfully. "Thanks, Auntie Jaina."


	3. Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anduin finally comes forth to his father about his new identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of past abuse; mention of past alcoholism.

Anduin was nervous. Incredibly nervous. Possibly the most nervous he'd ever been in his life. More nervous than he'd been at the prospect of his father finding him kissing the paladin he'd been seeing from the cathedral; more nervous, even, than he'd been at the prospect of his father finding out he'd kissed _Wrathion_.

He didn't even know why. Everyone else had been understanding, so far.

But then, nobody else he'd told had ever almost broken his arm because he'd wanted to pursue training for himself. Wrathion hadn't even _touched_ him before, not without ten minutes of asking permission (which Anduin thought was rather sweet); and Jaina had only ever hugged him, and stayed away from him when she was angry.

That was a while ago, now. Which is why Anduin felt comfortable telling his father this at all. But his heart was still pounding as he sat down to dinner with him, a nervous grin on his face. Varian could tell immediately that something was wrong but, as always, he waited for Anduin to bring it up of his own accord - if he was going to.

They ate in silence for two courses, and Anduin finally blurted it out over dessert.

"Asexual," he said. "I'm asexual."

The silence stretched out between them. Varian frowned. It was a thoughtful kind of frown, and Anduin dared to hope he wasn't going to shout.

"...so, then," Varian finally said, leaning forwards. "What, exactly, does that mean?"  
Anduin fidgetted. "Um."

He was prepared to have to explain himself, and somehow, all the scripts and ideas he'd had about how to do so flew from his mind. He stared at his father, then at his hands on the table, then at the wall. "Uh..."

Thankfully, Varian, his mind quick even though he wasn't generally very good with words, figured it out. "Asexual. Without sexuality. So you don't... you aren't interested in sex? Or you aren't sexually attracted to people?"  
"The second thing," Anduin said quickly. "I'm just... not. Sorry," he felt the need to add.  
Varian frowned. "Sorry? What for?"  
"For... well. You must think I'm letting you down..." again, Anduin thought, but didn't say.

Varian's frown deepened, but it seemed... sad, this time. "Then it's me that should be apologising."  
"...Father?"  
Varian stayed quiet for a few moments, but the stilted silence wasn't alien to Anduin. His father was, he knew, not terribly good with words a lot of the time, and he needed time to think of how to say what he wanted to say. Anduin waited.  
"Because it's my fault you think that."  
A little bit, Anduin wanted to say; but he didn't, because he didn't want his father to think he was rejecting his apology. He waited for Varian to continue, instead.  
"...and. I want you to know. I'm not disappointed in you at all."

Anduin had expected to come away from this feeling frightened or upset, but hearing those words from his father's lips - truly, and freely, not when he was in a drunken giggle fit or... well, about to die - felt like having a huge weight lifted from his chest. "You're... you're really not?"  
"Not one bit." Varian gave a small, but completely genuine smile.  
Anduin laughed, and it was a sound of pure elation. "You really understand?"  
"Not completely, I don't think it's fair to say," Varian added, carefully, though there was no change in his caring tone. "After all, I'm not the same as you. But if that's how you are, then that's how you are. And I don't want to change that unless you do."

Anduin stood up from the table suddenly, and moved round - practically ran - to hug his father. Varian turned in his seat when he realised what Anduin was doing, and welcomed him gladly into the hug, one hand firm across his back and the other cupping his head close to his shoulder.

They stayed hugging until Anduin pulled back, whereon Varian moved to rest his hands on his son's shoulders.  
"So if you aren't interested," Varian said, "would you like me to push back your betrothal?"  
Anduin's face, if it were at all possible, lit up even more. "That's-- that's possible??"  
"Well, I'm the King, aren't I?" Varian grinned. "If it's not, I'll make it so."  
Anduin jiggled on his heels, slight disbelief on his face. "But-- the kingdom needs an heir, doesn't it?"  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to go through the same situation I did. A betrothal is uncomfortable even for a man who _is_ attracted to women. I wouldn't wish it on you."  
"So... then..."  
"We'll work out an alternative arrangement. You can choose a wife, and you can find a way with whatever technology you like to produce an heir. You won't have to touch her any more than the two of you are comfortable with."

Anduin couldn't believe his ears. This had to be some kind of pleasant dream, didn't it? He leapt into another hug, and Varian's deep chuckle rumbled around him. He found himself reaching for a phrase he hadn't used unsarcastically in far, far too long:  
"Thanks, Dad."


End file.
